Numberblocks: Malware Hunt
Numberblocks: Malware Hunt is a fan-series made by Jaydob04 (J W). It is a combination of Math topics and ICT topic "Phishing and Malware attacks". Premise Join One and crew as they try to make their electronics safe with the help of counting. Cast Units *One - Makes things singular. *Two - Doubles an object he holds. *Three - Juggling power *Four - Can turn stuff into squares. *Five - Can Hi-Five! *Six - Rolling a dice to get 1 out of 6 helping Numberblocks. *Seven - He's lucky after all, so maybe he can go over the rainbow. *Eight - Octoblock power! *Nine - He can do the same stuff as Four, but the object splits into 9 segments in a 3x3 square like him afterward. Tens *Ten - Can multiply anything she sees by 10. *Twenty - 3 words. "Two Tens Tango". *Thirty - Super-Juggling Power! *Forty - Can turn stuff into oblongs. *Fifty - Superstar Power! *Sixty - Rolls a big dice to get help from any of the 9 "Big Blocks" from 200 - 1000. *Seventy - "We're going over the rainbow!" *Eighty - Super Octoblock Power! *Ninety - Magic and stuff relating to him. Helping Numberblocks *One Hundred - Solves numbers from 101 - 999 with the help of Ten and One. *Eleven - Loves to play football! *Twelve - Can master the rays! *Thirteen - He's a bit accident prone. just don't say his name, or he will split into Ten and Three. *Fourteen - He wants to be a skater, and here he is, skating at the rink. *Fifteen - Hush, hush! The Super Special Secret Step Squad is here! *Sixteen - She loves to party! *Seventeen - He likes painting things, but he always paints 17 of something. Even himself! *Eighteen - He and Twelve are siblings. He was born to ride the ways! *Nineteen - The Crazy-shapeshifter! *Twenty-One - She's adventurous, and likes to explore bigger numbers. *Twenty-Two and his teams - He is as sporty as Eleven, and so are his 2 football team Elevens, who are blue and red! *Twenty-Five - She likes square patterns. *Forty-Two - Gotta sip, sip, sip on that coffee, coffee, coffee. This Numberblock is th emeaning of life, and knows everything! yes, everything!!!! *The Hundreds - Bigger, flatter, checkerboard-patterned versions of Numberblocks 2 - 9. *The Thousands - Bigger versions of One and friends who have clustered voices. They are so big that you need another way to count to them. Heck, a panda made an 11-hour video of him counting by 1's to 50,000 and fainted. *One Million - The most giant version of One the world's ever seen. *Zero - A Numberblock with no blocks, a talking mouth and she can delete stuff from existense. Antagonists *Cutie - A pink and green Numberblock with 5-blocks. She is a virus taking the form of a cute and innocent Numberblock. She has the powers to possess Numberblocks bigger than her value, meaning she can't possess One, Two, Three or Four. She also has telekinesis powers. *Glitch - a corrupted piece of data that can corrupt a random device. It can go away if the user answers it's ridiculous math questions. Episodes *'The Glitch' - One is having trouble with her new laptop because it's glitching. Three, Four and Twelve get transferred into the laptop to stop the Glitch from taking over it. *'Cutie' - A virus dubbed "Cutie" appears on Five's phone. It procees to replace all Five's poster pictures with pictures of it. Feeling very angry, Five relies on Ten, Twenty and Six to stop her. *'Phishing' - Eleven tries going to a football website, but instead goes to a seizure website about goons. Thirteen decides to get transferred into the laptop to see what's going on in this chaotic world. *'Website Crash' - Everyone gets so excited about the new "Solmetier" album that they all go onto the website at once and cause it to crash, making everyone angry. The album's biggest fan, Sixteen, wants to get transferred so she can sing and dance with Solmetier. *'Scam' - Three decides to buy a pair of huge shoes so she can win Two's "Biggest Shoe Contest". but she gets scammed instead. She relies on Six to summon someone who knows about the waste of money on her wanted shoes. *'Something Phishy is Going on' - Sixty isn't acting like herself today. When Twelve decides to message to her brother, Eighteen, Sixty manipulates time all the way to 2099, making Twelve elderly.. It is shown that it is all Cutie's plan to make all the Numberblocks old, weak and useless. Will Twelve save the day before it is too late?